Infatuation to Lust
by ChromeT227
Summary: Tifa Lockhart always had a crush on Sora. Was it his ambitious personality that charmed her or his compassionate heart? Can her love for Sora create something deeper between them? Requested by keys of fate. LEMON and Straight Shota pairing.


ChromeT227:Hello my fellow readers! This is ChromeT227 with another straight shota fanfic. This story was requested by keys of fate. It's basically TifaXSora straight shota pairing. If you guys finish reading this story, please check out my poll for any KH pairings involving Sora because Sora needs some female love in his life especially for all the work he does, saving the world from the Heartless and the Nobodies. Also feel free to check out my other stories on my profile along with voting in my poll about who Sora should be paired up with in one of my future fanfics and leave me a PM or a review for any requests you guys have because I love writing fanfic for you guys because it makes me happy to see you being happy from reading my fanfics. So now let the story commence.

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Traverse Town-

Tifa Lockhart could only sigh in boredom as she sat down on her couch inside her small apartment in Traverse Town. She decided to rent an apartment in Traverse Town since Radiant Garden was still rebuilding itself from the Heartless attack. Her apartment had a very simple design with four rooms that had white walls, wooden furniture, and a small balcony which she uses to watch the sunset in her free time. Leon and Yuffie became members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, an organization dedicated to rebuilding Radiant Garden which made them very busy and left them with barely any free time to spend time together. Yuffie was still herself, full of energy and spend most of her time annoying Leon whenever she can. Leon was still the serious and responsible one of the two, making sure Yuffie stays out of trouble and resisting the urge to smack her up on her head when she is getting on his nerves. Her best friend was busy traveling across different worlds to help those in need of rebuilding their homes from the Heartless. Tifa stared at her window, watching the bright white sun beamed down on her. She then remembered a certain brunette Keyblade wielder, Sora. Tifa couldn't help, but giggled to herself as she had developed a crush on Sora.

Sora had a lot of qualities that most girls would find attractive about a guy. He had ocean blue eyes that complimented his bright, ambitious personality not to mention that she also considered him adorable in her eyes, a quality that is rarely found in a guy. Tifa had to admit to herself that she found everything that she wanted in a guy through Sora, but had her doubts about how she should admit her feelings towards him.

"Maybe some fresh air would do me some good." Tifa thought as she put on her shoes and decided to go out for a small walk around Traverse Town, hoping to find something to do in her free time. Tifa closed the door behind her as she wander off to Traverse Town.

-Destiny Islands-

The beaches on Destiny Islands were peacefully quiet, the ocean waves hitting the sandy shore as the birds chirped as they flew through the sky without a care in the world. Sora was sitting on the beach, watching the ocean as he thought about his life ever since he saved the world from Organization XIII. Riku came back to the island where he instantly asked out Kairi to her delight, said yes and now are in a serious relationship with each other. Sora did not mind that his two best friends were dating each other because he wanted to see them happy and that's what Riku did when he asked out Kairi. Sora wore a blue tanktop underneath a black and white jacket. He also had black shorts on along with his signature sneakers except they were black and blue. Sora got up and decided to walk to his house where his own Gummi Ship was located as he prepared to visit Traverse Town, hoping to visit some of his old friends in his spare time.

"I have a feeling that today will be very interesting." Sora thought to himself as the Gummi ship descended from land and flew across the sky.

-Traverse Town-

Tifa could only pant in exhaustion as she walked around in her usual outfit that consist of a black, leather tank top over a white tank top. She also wore her black leather skirt that went along with her black shoes. Tifa mentally cursed herself to wear so much leather on one of her training days in which the sweat caused her outfit to tighten around her body, showing off her large breasts, curvy hips, and long sexy legs. She was about to head back to her apartment to rest when something caught her attention as she turned her head so quickly it might've been twisted off from her neck. Sora came out of Cid's shop as he was walking around the town plaza.

"SORA!" Tifa yelled as she tackled the poor boy to give him a bone-crushing hug, smothering him with her breasts.

"It's good to see you, Tifa but can you please let me go? You are crushing me…" Sora said as Tifa released the boy from her hug, giving space between them for Sora to regain his breath.

"So what brings you to Traverse Town?" Tifa inquired as she stared at the brunette boy.

"Well, Riku and Kairi are dating which basically left me with nothing to do especially since the Heartless are gone so I've decided to travel to all the worlds I've been to before and train on how to use the Keyblade better." Sora answered as his face turned bright red from seeing Tifa's clothing hugging her body, showing off her pear-shaped figure.

"That's good. So what are you planning to do now, Sora?" Tifa asked.

"I already finished my training for the day, I might plan to stay at the Traverse Town Hotel for the night." Sora replied.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in Tifa's mind as she formed an idea that will help her get what she wanted. "

Sora since you have nowhere else to stay for the night, how about you stay with me at my apartment?" Tifa suggested as her mind was filled with excitement, anticipating for Sora's answer.

"I would love to as long as you don't mind." Sora stated.

"I don't mind especially if it is you, Sora" Tifa smiled.

"So it looks like I won't have to stay at the hotel then." Sora said.

"Of course because you will be staying with me. Let's now head to my apartment so we could watch a movie." Tifa answered as she took Sora's hand and dragged him to her apartment.

-Tifa's Apartment-

"So this is my apartment, Sora." Tifa stated as she and Sora entered her apartment. Sora looked around and was quite impressed with what he has seen. The apartment consist of four rooms with the usual kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom set up. The room had a black and white paint scheme with the walls painted white and black furniture.

"So what made you want to live in Traverse Town, Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith are on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, trying to restore Radiant Garden and the broody blond is busy traveling to the other worlds, helping those in need of restoring their worlds as well. I've decided to move to Traverse Town since a change of scenery would help me relax from the Heartless." Tifa explained. "So what do you want to do?" Sora inquired.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tifa said as she placed a movie inside her DVD player. Sora nodded his head in agreement as he and Tifa went to sit on the couch where they would watch the movie together.

Sora and Tifa were watching a classic zombie film where the protagonist and his love interest become the only survivors of a zombie apocalypse where they have to struggle to maintain their relationship as they fight off hordes of zombies. They both laughed at the cliche acting and the corny dialogue that was being used in the film. Each time a scary scene would occur, Tifa would usually scream in fright and cling onto the nearest thing for comfort which was Sora.

"Tifa, can you please stop? You're squeezing all of the oxygen out of my body."Sora pleaded as his head was crushed against Tifa's large chest. His face turned into a large blush, the feeling between his face and Tifa's chest caused a certain part of him to become stiff and hard.

"Alright, Sora-kun." Tifa cooed as she released Sora from her grasp although she had a small pout on her face, not wanting the feeling of Sora on her chest to end. The movie soon ended and the two decided to get ready for sleep since the movie was over three and a half hours long as they entered the apartment during sunset.

-Tifa's Bedroom-

"I think I am going to get ready for bed so I am going to sleep on the couch." Sora said as he was dressed in a white shirt with red shorts and Tifa wore a simple white tanktop with black shorts.

"Oh no you don't." Tifa sternly pointed out, grabbing the boy's shoulder as he was about to leave the room.

"Why not Tifa?" Sora gave her a confused look.

"Simple, you're going to share a bed with me since it's big enough for two people and no buts about it." Tifa stated as Sora sighed in defeat and layed down on the right side of the bed.

Tifa soon left the bedroom to head towards the bathroom, deciding to take a nice, hot shower before going to sleep. Tifa quickly undressed herself, showing her D-cup breasts and apple-shaped bottom and head towards the shower stall. where she turned on the water. Tifa let out a sigh of relief as the hot water met her skin which relaxed the muscles on her beautiful body as she began to wash her hair. Tifa's thoughts turned towards Sora as she was finished washing her hair and was lathering her body with soap.

She closed her eyes, imagining Sora kissing and caressing her body as he would make love to her. Tifa caressed her breasts with one hand, the other hand stroking cilt as fingers entered her inner walls and stroking her clitoris. She would let out small moans as her hips grind against her fingers, imagining Sora thrusting inside her before letting out a small scream, achieving her orgasm. Tifa placed one of her fingers inside her mouth, admiring the sweet taste of her nectar as she washed herself before stepping out of the shower to dry off. Tifa covered her body with a large white towel, looking at her clothes in the laundry basket. Her face grew a mischievous smirk as Tifa gained an idea that would help her admit herself to Sora.

"Looks like I won't be needing any clothes tonight." Tifa thought to herself as she left the bathroom.

Tifa quietly stepped back inside her bedroom, taking off her towel as she made her way towards the bed. The older woman couldn't help, but resist the urge to yell kawaii as she looked at Sora who fell asleep. Sora was lying on his side, his arms hugging the pillow as light snores can be heard from him. She climbed up the bed and snuggled herself close to Sora, her bare breasts against his back as she runs her fingers through Sora's chocolate locks.

"Sora…" Tifa called out softly, nibbling Sora's earlobe lightly.

Sora who stirred slowly, his body rising from slumber as he opened his eyes, only for them to bulge out of their sockets to process the image that was in front of him. Tifa stood in her nude form, her light skin complimenting her large breasts as she tried to cover them with her arms.

"Ti-Tifa?" Sora stammered out, his mind unable to process the events around him.

Tifa took advantage of Sora's confusion by pushing him gently against the headboard of the bed as she kissed Sora roughly. Their tongues wrestled each other as they attempted to overpower the other's lips with Tifa slowly dominating Sora. Sora let out a small groan as Tifa's tongue explored his warm, wet mouth, savoring the taste. Tifa released Sora as she managed to place Sora on top of her lap with Sora facing Tifa. Sora, able to process his thoughts, took off his shirt as he was feeling very warm.

"Need help?" Tifa included, her hands gripping the waistband of Sora's shorts before pulling them down, revealing a pair of light blue briefs with a noticeable bulge sticking out.

"I've never imagined you wearing briefs." Tifa gazed at Sora who was almost nude with the exception of his briefs. Sora couldn't help, but blush at Tifa's statement before stuttering out, "W-Why are you doing this, T-Tifa?"

"I've always had a crush on you, Sora. I love your ocean blue eyes, your kind ambitious personality, and not to mention you are simply adorable." Tifa whispered the last part with lust, her fingers stroking Sora's tan chest as her other hand pulled down the briefs slightly to cover the young boy's testicles to reveal his six inch erected penis.

Sora felt one of Tifa's arms wrapping around his torso, as he felt her hand wrapping around the base of his penis. Tifa stroked her hand up and down Sora's manhood, causing the boy to let out small moans.

"Ah...Ahh...Ahhh…" Sora whimpered as he attempted to squirm in Tifa's lap, but was restrained by Tifa.

"Come on Sora. Let it all out. Submit to me." Tifa whispered lustfully in Sora's ear as she increased her strokes. Sora thrusted his hips with Tifa's stokes as he felt his balls getting clinging closer towards his body, pre-cum oozing out slightly.

"Tifa!" Sora screamed, his penis spurting out large amounts of semen as the white liquid covered a good portion of Tifa's body.

Sora panted in exhaustion as his body began to feel weary. "Mmhmm… you tasted so good Sora." Tifa said as she licked off Sora's essence on her body, savoring its warm, salty flavor.

"But, now it's time for you to taste me." Tifa added, letting the lust be heard in her voice as she and Sora switched positions with Tifa against the headboard and Sora placing himself in front of her.

Sora quickly discarded his briefs with Tifa spreading her legs apart, giving him a full view of her pink, wet opening. Sora moved closer to Tifa before kissing her slightly. Tifa moaned in response, Sora sucked on the base of her neck before biting it slightly, causing Tifa to gasp. Sora began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses as he made his way down to Tifa's womanhood. Sora's tongue circled Tifa's navel before kissing and licking Tifa's warm wet walls.

"That's right, taste me Sora…" Tifa pleaded, resting her hands on the back of Sora's head, not wanting the boy to stop. Sora sucked and nibbled on Tifa's clit, working up his way to lick and kiss Tifa's inner walls.

"YES! Sora, lick me out. Make me feel good." Tifa moaned, feeling Sora's teeth grazing her outer walls before going back to sucking and licking Tifa out.

"AHHH!" Tifa screamed as she released her sweet nectar on Sora's face. Sora savored the sweet, tarty taste of Tifa's juices, swirling the clear liquid in his mouth before swallowing it.

"Now that you got your fill Sora. It's time for you to make me your lover, Sora-kun." Tifa stroked Sora's length several times, causing it to become erected before she spread her legs open once more. Sora took a deep breath as he positioned himself before entering Tifa's moist opening slowly.

"Be gentle Sora, it's my first time." Tifa whimpered out as Sora thrusted himself inside Tifa, feeling his penis being constricted by her inner walls. Sora never imagined Tifa feeling so hot and tight as he slowly thrusted in and out of Tifa's wet hot opening.

"Yes, that's it, Sora, right there..Now pound me harder." Tifa insisted as she felt herself being dominated by Sora.

Sora rammed in and out of Tifa, developing good rhythm as he continued slamming himself into Tifa.

"Yes..Yes..Oh god YES!" Tifa moaned constantly as she felt her body being pushed to its limits by Sora. Sora felt very good as he placed his hands on Tifa's breasts, rolling and pinching the perky pink buds in sync with his thrusting. This caused Tifa to moan even louder as she felt Sora's hands massaging and playing with her large breasts.

"Come for me, Sora.. Fill me with your seed." Tifa pleaded as Sora kept pounding her core with her juices slowly leaking out of her. Sora felt himself being wrapped by Tifa's legs, indicating that she wants him to release himself inside her.

Sora would continue pounding into Tifa before finally slamming inside her core with his manhood fully inside Tifa as he felt his balls getting tighter, giving into his orgasm. "

AHHH!" Sora and Tifa both screamed, their orgasms colliding into each other.

Tifa felt Sora's warm, white seed spraying inside her core as she tried in vain to keep it inside with a small bit leaking out of her. Sora, on the other hand, was resting his head against Tifa's chest, feeling her sweet nectar covering the lower portion of his body. "You were so good for your first time, Sora-kun. Such a good boy." Tifa cooed, giving Sora a gentle kiss with her teeth grazing Sora's bottom lip, her tongue prodding through Sora's mouth to savor his flavor before releasing herself. Sora felt very dazed as he felt himself being placed on his back by Tifa who positioned herself on his thighs.

"It's time for you, Sora to fulfill my final fantasy." Tifa impaled herself onto Sora's length, causing Sora to let out a small groan. Tifa bounced herself up and down Sora's manhood, feeling it pounding her core as she would let out small moans. Sora thrusted his hips into Tifa, feeling his balls slapping against her body.

"Pleasure my breasts, lick them..bite them..they need some love." Tifa growled as Sora latched his lips onto Tifa's breast, licking and biting around the pink bud with his other hand tracing the other bud before flicking it.

This caused Tifa to squeal in delight as she hugged Sora closer to her chest. Sora continued to suck and lick Tifa's luscious white fleshy orbs with his hips still pounding Tifa's warm, wet core. Tifa felt her body growing weaker as she was slowly approaching her orgasm. The two brunettes continued colliding into each other, approaching their climax. Sora felt his penis twitching as he thrusted himself into Tifa for one last time, fully engulfing his manhood.

"TIFA!" Sora screamed, his penis spewing warm, white semen inside Tifa as it slowly leaked out of her core.

"SORA!" Tifa moaned, her juices flowing out of her, the clear liquid splattering onto Sora's crotch. The two brunettes remained still and silent for a brief moment as Sora lifted himself from Tifa's chest, his ocean blue eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I love you Tifa Lockhart." Sora stuttered out as he felt himself being kissed by Tifa.

"I love you too Sora and I never want to let you go." Tifa replied as she hugged Sora close to her chest, covering the two lovers with the bed sheets as they fall asleep. TIfa finally got what she wanted which was Sora as the two brunettes slept in bliss.

ChromeT227: I hope you enjoyed the story keys of fate because I sure had a good time writing. If you guys finish reading this story, please check out my other stories along with my profile and don't forget to vote in my poll for the next Sora pairing you wish to see. Also leave me any reviews or PM me if you have an ideas or requests of any stories you want to see happen. I would like to give thanks to DarkVanitas157 for giving me the inspiration to write fanfiction once more with his awesome Kingdom Heart fanfics which you should definitely check out. So this is ChromeT227 signing out.


End file.
